1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held computational device configured for managing artillery fire tasks for a light infantry solider and, more specifically, for the quick input of firing mission data, the performance of calculations for each entered mortar or artillery piece, and the management of the various firing mission data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for the soldier to effectively target mortar fire, it has typically been necessary either to manually compute the launch data required or to use a full service computer to do so. Doing the targeting work manually typically requires the use of plotting and/or charting boards along with various data tables (generally referred to as the M-19 system). The manual use of these boards and data tables can be time-consuming, creating a certain time lag between firings and can provide the opportunity for human error during the process. Additionally, this manual system does not promote quick adjustments for such factors as changes in weather conditions (e.g., temperature, wind speed, humidity) and/or artillery weapon characteristics (e.g., change in barrel temperature; change in weapon used for launch; change in mortar type used). Moreover, the plotting/charting boards are relatively big, making handling and transport thereof difficult. Further, as the data is manually generated, associated record keeping must be physically performed.
Computers have been used in an attempt to overcome the limitations associated with the manual system. Such computers have been hardened computers designed specifically for military use and provided with a lot of expensive software, making them relatively expensive (i.e., on the order of thousands of dollars). Additionally, these computers are bigger than a laptop, making them somewhat large for field use and transport. Furthermore, such computers tend to use an LCD or LED display, displaying numerical data and being non-graphically oriented. This computerized system is known militarily as the M23 system.
For which ever system is employed to determine firing settings, it is important that it be able to incorporate a NATO ballistic kernel. This ballistic kernel works for a wide variety of rounds and types of armor. It not only works for just U.S. military weaponry but for all NATO-country-employed armament.
A further problem associated with each of the current M-19 and M-23 systems is that they are not conducive to rapid communication of artillery data between military units, including any forward observer(s) and any proximate friendly unit(s). Typically when using such systems, the operation orders and/or other mission data are hand-written, and runners are used for delivery thereof between such units. This mode of communication involves the risk of capture and/or injury of such runners and presents the opportunity to possibly improperly transcribe the firing settings for the given mission.
The alternative use of radio communications to instead relay the information is not without its potential drawbacks. Establishing a secure radio link is necessary. Further, the transmission system used must be resistant to signal jamming.
What is needed in the art is a readily portable system that facilitates the calculation of artillery firing settings in an accurate and timely fashion, the storage and manipulation of artillery fire data (including the calculated firing settings), and the secure communication of such data with other chosen units.